


So Good They Named It Twice

by DoctorRiverSong



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pete's World, post-journey's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorRiverSong/pseuds/DoctorRiverSong
Summary: “Have I mentioned how proud I am of you? Defending the earth, living your life day after day, saving multiple universes…” A much needed conversation on top of a roof in New York.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago (well, in 2013) for an LJ challenge. The prompt was this picture.

 

“I was afraid of heights once,”

 

Of _course_ he waits to tell her this until they’ve already found a way to sneak onto the roof of their hotel in New York. He had been far too busy rambling on about air pollution’s effect on humanity to mention it earlier. Rose shakes her head and watches as the Doctor stares down at the seemingly never-ending traffic.

 

“Once? So you’re not anymore? Cos I could always hold your hand if you get too scared.” She teases, tongue poking between the teeth of her grin.

 

The Doctor smiles at the support, then pouts when he realizes Rose is mocking him. “No,” he answers, “Ages ago now.”

 

“Before or after you moved into a space ship?” she smirks.

 

He decides enough is enough and steals the chips from her hands. “It was only for a little bit, in my Eighth body, right after I regenerated.” The Doctor explains, popping a chip into his mouth. He makes a disgusted face, mutters something about Americans, and spits out the chip.

 

Rose rolls her eyes. “You can’t just spit out food off the edge of a building. Honestly, it’s like I’m constantly babysitting.”

 

“Oh, they deserve it for claiming this is edible.”

 

She takes back the chips. “I like them. It’s like I said: some of the foods taste different here. I’ve mostly forgotten what they used to taste like…before.”

 

“Hmmph.”

 

They watch the rush below- people and cars and dogs on leashes and bicycles- for a while before the Doctor decides to speak again.

 

“Have I mentioned how proud I am of you? Defending the earth, living your life day after day, saving multiple universes…”

 

She reaches out and slides her hand into his. “Well, couldn’t let myself slack off. You only take the best.”

 

“Quite right,” He nods, then rushes to add, “And I only spend my human life with the very best of the best.”

 

“You’re just saying that so I’ll keep buying you souvenirs we don’t have room for.”

 

The Doctor grins at her. “Welllll, you know what they say. ‘You can always find space for an extra Empire State building or two.’”

 

“ _Nobody_ says that,” Rose scolds, trying to hold back a laugh.

 

“Oi, I was there when they were building it.”

 

“Wouldn’t have been built without you, huh?”

 

He can tell she’s teasing again, but goes on anyway. “I don’t know about this one, but the other one was being built by Daleks, Human-Daleks, and Pig Slaves.”

 

Rose’s amused smile fades to a look of concern. “Are you doing alright?” When he gives her a confused look, she adds, “With the whole being stuck with one time period on one planet thing.”

 

“Oh, that,” The Doctor waves a hand as if he can dismiss her worry with just the one gesture, “I’m fine. Adjusting quite well, if I do say so myself.”

 

She doesn’t look as convinced as he’d like. “You’re sure?”

 

“Positive.” He watches as the taxies sit impatiently in the gridlock of traffic, horns occasionally blaring in frustration. “It is a bit scary, isn’t it?”

 

“What?” Rose asks, following his gaze, but not seeing anything particularly interesting.

 

“Walking through life instead of running around it.”

 

“Yeah,” she agrees. “Not a bad life, though.”

 

He gives her a cheeky grin. “Better with two.”


End file.
